


Displacement

by missmollyetc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Being knocked out means never having to say you're sorry, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: A moment in the exciting lives of Waxer, Boil, and Adenn Squad.  What could go wrong?





	Displacement

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my tumblr, and I'd completely forgotten about it! Anyway, I've cleaned it up a bit to make more sense. Un-betaed.

They stretched the general out in back of the cave, with an emergency blanket wrapped around his lower body. Waxer crouched by his side, and leaned over to place the Bacta bandage over the worst of the general’s wound, it just about fit. He held up his hand luma to look him over more closely. General Kenobi had dark circles under his eyes, as usual, but none behind his ears. The blood seeping under the edges of his bandage dripped down the side of his face. Waxer licked his lips and leaned closer. This was just standard first aid procedure, but it felt so karking weird to be this close to the general. He sat back. His nose and eye sockets were free of bleeding.

It wouldn’t help his eyesight, but Waxer took off his helmet anyway. The air in the cave felt cold and clammy, but they’d found a small air hole 50 meters up, too small to crawl through and blasting it would probably bring the roof down on their heads, but it was a piece of luck. He listened to Snag and his shiny set up the comms station, trying to get a signal through.

“Karking Jedi,” Boil grumbled behind him. “Catches every damn boulder but the one that falls on his head.”

Waxer snorted and glanced over his shoulder. “I didn’t hear you complaining when he diverted that first rockslide out of our path.”

“That’s different,” Boil insisted. He frowned, tilting his helmet left, and crossed his arms, staring down at General Kenobi. “He gonna live or what?”

A stuttering gasp erupted up near the collapsed cave mouth, and Waxer twisted on his heels to face Boil. “Ah ah!” he whispered and jerked his head towards Snag and CT-21/3777. “They heard that!”

Boil kicked the ground. He took off his bucket one-handed, and Waxer saw the shine in his eyes before Boil blinked it away. 

“The Commander’s gonna blast us to bits,” he muttered and frowned harder.

“He’s fine,” Waxer said loudly enough that Snag and CT-21/3777 could hear. “We’ve all walked away from worse.”

“In _helmets_ ,” Boil said.

Waxer sat back on his heels and glared up at Boil. “ _Cyar'ika_ ,” he said.

Boil winced. He resettled his grip on his deece and helmet. 

“Cody, shh,” General Kenobi said. “Come to bed, mslppy…”

Waxer froze with his mouth open. Boil dropped his bucket onto the dusty stone ground. 

“Me’bana?” Snag asked. “What did he say?” 

Waxer jerked his head towards them. Snag had dragged CT-21/3777 closer to the back of the cave. They stared back at him, helmet-less and wide-eyed. CT-21/3777 stepped right up next to Snag and clutched his arm.

“Did he say he’s dying?” CT-21/3777 asked too loudly. “I think he’s dying, oh karking hell, it’s only my second mission do they recond–”

“Quiet!” Waxer said quickly. He turned and leaned over. “General, are you awake? Can you hear me?”

What else were you supposed to do for a head wound, anyway? Confusion wasn’t good. Coming in and out of consciousness wasn’t good. What else? He wasn’t Triage, Force Take it. The general…wasn’t supposed to move?

The General opened his eyes, and winced, before shutting them again. His face scrunched up, and Waxer took a wipe out of his utility belt to get rid of some of the blood. The General sighed. He turned his face and kissed the heel of Waxer’s palm.

Boil made a choking sound, and Waxer sat back on his ass so fast dust rose around him. He cleared his throat, swallowed, and cleared it again.

“Oh he’s dead, he’s dead, we got our Jedi killed,” CT-21/3777 chanted.

“ _Knock it off_ ,” Snag said.

“Quiet, he’s karking _fine_ ,” Boil snapped. “Go back to the cave mouth and try to get a signal out.”

“But–” Snag began.

“ _Now._ ”

Waxer opened and closed his mouth as he listened to the boys go back to the cave mouth. He swallowed and looked up at Boil. Boil’s wide eyes met his.

“Did you…I mean, aren’t Jedi…” Boil trailed off and swirled his hand in the air.

Waxer raised his eyebrows. “What, air spirits?” He pressed his lips together briefly. “Maybe they’re just–”

“Miss you, please,” the General muttered. “M cold. Need…”

The general’s hand flopped out, crawling over the dirt until he hit Waxer’s knee; he slipped his fingers around his knee guard and clung with surprising strength. He and Boil stared at each other. Jedi weren’t allowed to miss people were they? Not like that, with kissing, not like him and Boil. Waxer swallowed. The silence grew thick.

“Do they recondition Jedi?” Boil asked suddenly.

Waxer flinched. “Dunk your head!” he hissed. 

He looked around, but the boys hadn’t heard. He bent his head, and carefully put his right hand over General Kenobi’s where he was clutching Waxer’s knee guard. The general sighed again; his eyebrows twitched.

Boil stepped forward and crouched next to them. “He comes back strange from the Temple sometimes,” Boil spoke faster and quietly, making Waxer lean in to hear. “He goes in fine and he comes back, and he’s all floaty and polite. Kaysh cinari dayn.”

“Stop it,” Waxer said, swallowing. 

He clenched his hand and felt the general’s fingers twitch. It was…He didn’t like the thought. The General had forgotten his name once, just after he’d come back from a Council meeting. He’d come and apologized as soon as he’d remembered, but he’d—he’d forgotten.

“But they don’t know about…this,” Waxer said.

Boil shook his head slowly. “Don’t think so.”

Waxer nodded slowly. He looked down at the General. “Karking hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Cyar'ika: [shar-EE-kah] Darling
> 
> Kaysh cinari dayn: [Kaysh see-NAHR-ee dane] lit. He clean out. fig. He's cleaned out.
> 
> Me'bana: [may-BAHN-ah] fig. What's happened?


End file.
